


BitterSweet Soul

by SinniBadlyForASkeleton



Series: Sans Lament [2]
Category: Undertail - Fandom, Undertale
Genre: Depressed Sans, F/F, F/M, Frisk is no longer with us, Genderfluid Character, I need a name for this damn AU of mine, M/M, New anomaly, One-side love, Other, Papyrus is a guard, Sad Sans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 20:16:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10861308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinniBadlyForASkeleton/pseuds/SinniBadlyForASkeleton
Summary: Sans everyday waits for his long lost mate to return.While Papyrus is question who this monster in his home is and why does he feel so attracted to him





	BitterSweet Soul

Sans sat down on his bed, writing down in his journal as he looked outside. It was blowing harshly, it never use to be like this, but ever since they died. Things just went downhill.

Frisk came back. Reset.

Killed everyone. Reset.

Befriended everyone. Reset

A constant thing now to the point everyone doesn't.... remember him anymore. Then again he hardly ever left the room. Seems Papyrus still remembers that he's a prisoner, but not as a brother. He remained quiet about it, he knew it was pointless to try and force him to remember. Plus over these past few resets, his sweet innocent brother was gone... Someone who was way more mature, confident, positive, and in a way had grace to him. He also was second in command of the royal guard, which he felt proud about, but it vanished as he remembered his brother doesn't remember anymore. This person isn't his brother.

He flinched as the door open, seeing the tall male enter and place the tray on a nearby dresser before exiting out of the room. Sans sat there for a long while, then he lifted himself up and walked over to the tray, looking before grabbing a bread roll. Numbly eating the food before returning to the bed and sat there staring out to the window listening to the harsh sounds of winds before hearing the door open.

This was his life since that very reset. His human died, Frisk came back, kept reseting to the point no one remembered him, he was alone... Bitterly cried himself to sleep, sometimes he gets a visit from Frisk, yet with them forgetting him, they usually don't know its him behind that door. Papyrus had kept the lock screwed on tightly.

The collar had overload a while back, but Sans made no effort to leave, depression was so deep. As of now he's just... a pointless monster... a nobody.

  
              It bugged him. It bugs him so much, yet he could never bring himself to utter a word to the monster in his home. All he knew was that they were a fugitive, and he must keep them there for a hundred or two hundred years. He didn't know his relationship with this monster before he came into the picture. Just knew that he was a skeleton like him. Every day he visits the monster whenever he brings him food. Then comes back for the tray, he sometimes fines this monster asleep, staring outside, or writing. He doesn't talk much, he seems like a nice guy though. Maybe even fragile. Even though his magic is high and both his HP and DEF were maxed out, he looked so brittle, heartbroken, and extremely exhausted. There isn't a day Papyrus doesn't find this monster with no tears. Sometimes... whenever he looks at this monster, he can't stop, but to feel so sad, angry, maybe feel like he was betrayed. Then most days he feels like he should comfort him, be there for him.

In a way... One could say he's... fallen for this monster. Whenever he thinks about it, he couldn't help, but to shiver in disgust. Not at the monster, but at himself. Though the thought was nice, it send a weird vibe through his soul. "Paps!" He snapped his attention to the warrior fish, "your thinking about that fugitive in your home, again? Dude, you seriously need to do something about that."

"Sorry Undyne, but kinda hard when he's just... There! I mean all he does is sit and cries! And he doesn't even have a collar anymore, by the way we need a new one, but more importantly! What was his crime anyway!?"

"He-... hm" went Undyne, "you know, I don't even remember, maybe Asgore will, but for now keep him in check Papyrus." Alex had then shown up and begun signing, "what are you guys, talking about?"

"Nothing punk, just some guard stuff" grinned Undyne. Papyrus chuckled as he lookef between his two friends, being friends with a human is so odd. But cool, never thought he would be friends with one. Still though lately he had been noticing Alex inching towards the locked door. Damn kid was determined enough to ignore his warnings about the monster behind it. Though he does sometimes hear muffled voices coming from either side.

"Hey Paps, that's enough training today, take the runt home, tomorrow we gotta keep a look out for BAD humans" went Undyne. He gave the woman a firm nod before picking up the small child, looking down to see their bruise and chip smile. Despite being small the kid did get into so many fights, of course they never fought, and they do take the hit. Yet they always chose MERCY, such an angel. He smiled as the child huddled closer to him as he walked through Waterfall and then reach the bordered of Snowdin. Seems the storm has worsen, and he would doubt any human can survive these temperatures. Picking up his pace he quickly got home, slamming the door shut before placing Alex onto the couch. "I'll call your mother, human, but for now feel free to watch a movie or so, and please for the love of Asgore's fluffy beard, please stay away from the door."  
Alex crossed their arms and sticked out a trembled lip, "but the nice monster is a friend, how come he's always locked up and sad?" They pouted.

They have talked to him?

Hour later. Alex is picked up and take home. As of now Papyrus carried another tray of food upstairs, approaching the door. He paused. He begun thinking about what Alex said, but shrugged it off as he entered the room, taking the last tray before turning his gaze towards the monster. He was still looking out the window, eyes stained with tear trails, he looked so fragile and small, sure he was to his neck, but... he could still pull him in a hug if.... 'where did that thought come from?' He thought as he took the tray in his hold. "Sweetheart..." it wa s faint, very faint, yet with his skilled hearing he managed to hear it. Looking over his shoulder he can tell how the monster look so out of it, but they gaze down at the small gem in his grasp. There was a look of admiration and sadness as he gazed at that emblem. Papyrus set the tray down again, coming to realization, that the delicate skeleton was EXTREMELY out of it. He barely even noticed him as when Papyrus sat down next to him. Papyrus scanned the creature, seeing him close up, and he knew for sure he was indeed small, he seen some cuts on his hands and wrist... they look like claw marks. His sockets look way sunken and tired, he looked to be shaking too, how fragile they look like this.

Hesitantly he brushed his thumb against his cheekbone causing the male to stiffen. Slowly torning his gaze at him, not uttering a single word, until he softly nuzzled against his palm. 'He looks deprived'

He had no CLUE why Papyrus was here. But when he felt his touch, it made him realize how much he missed his brother. Sure he's changed, but it was still him, it is Papyrus. Allowing himself smile. Only a small one before it vanished, his soul still ached for his mate, and he hopes they would come back, but for now he'll be patient... He felt himself release a purring sound. Touching his brother's warm large hands against his cheekbones, leaning into it. His brother smiled at him, while a hint of affection shone in his eyesockets. Feeling a tad bit bold he huddled closer to him clenching onto him as he held back. Hesitant at first, but still hugged him. This seem enough for him though, he wanted this just for a bit... but... He wanted this for a while, but he couldn't help to notice his body was shaking. After the incident with his mate, he's been scared to relive the incident, holding his brother down... the look of hurt, betrayal... the scar... Dear Asgore he STILL has that scar. A reminder that mocks him whenever it visible for him, he can't even bring himself to look his brother in the eye.

"Sh, its okay" he whispered.

He missed his brother always screaming, where did that go? Why did Frisk keep things like this? Matter of fact... where is Frisk?

        Papyrus hushed the small monster as his soul hummed with joy, but that heavy wave of disgust still lingered trying to crash his euphoric moment with this monster. How mysterious they are, so fragile in his arms, he gave small pecks of affection to his skull as the monster continued to nuzzle closer to his chest. It reminded him how infants nuzzles their mothers. Why would anyone shut away such a creature, obviously they were very loving. So affectionate... and he wanted it. He stiffen when that thought came to mind. When he did, the small skeleton shift, pulling away, only slightly. His soul felt crushed, only a little before feeling the wave of confusion burrow its way into it. The monster looking at him shyly caused him to smile, ignoring the thought earlier he rubbed his skull gently earning a soft hum of apperication from the monster, maybe... he does have a chance.


End file.
